On All-Hallow's Eve
by Azul Ocean
Summary: All-Hallow's Eve is the time of the year when the boundaries of the mortal and spirit worlds begin to blur. Unconventional romances come to a head as things become possible that never were before. (Mature Content, consisting of relations between a consenting spirit and human.)


The forest is quite different in the night than it is during the day. It seems warm and inviting when illuminated by the sun's rays, but when the sun leaves an almost foreboding atmosphere settles on the leaves and branches of the woods. It is that way for some, for those that fear what the dark may hold. Night is the domain of those who are not human. Spirits, creatures, inhabitants of the supernatural realm, all roam the landscape when the sun disappears for the night.

But not Jack. Where some saw evil and fear he saw an embrace that sunlight couldn't afford. He did not shy away from the dark any more than one would shy away from the sun. Nothing that may dwell there held any fear over him.

Besides, he knew he had a friend somewhere in the fading light.

"Merida? Where are you?" Jackson Overland called out. He shivered, wrapping his cloak around his lanky body. The wind was cold, colder than usual for that time of year. It was cold enough that Jack had actually decided to wear his boots, an occurrence he usually reserved for deep winter. The leaves on the trees had decided to turn earlier this year, not waiting for the jack-o-lanterns to come out.

A quiet noise came from right beside Jack's ear, startling the white-haired lad. A sigh, light and breathy, it had been. He jerked his head around, casting about for the source of the echo. Looking for strands of ephemeral red hair, a dark blue dress. And yet there was no one there.

_Walking through the woods on a late autumn evening. Little sister's fingers entwined in his. Snow dusts the ground, trees still holding onto the last of their browning leaves, contrasting against the white ground. Dead silence, except for the crunch of dry leaves beneath the siblings' shoes and their laughter._

The leaves swirled around Jack's feet, carried by the lonely wind. They caressed his face, and then twirled into the sky, silhouetted against a bright yellow moon. Night had not yet fallen completely, with the sun still slightly visible on the horizon.

Movement caught Jack's attention, a shadow in the trees. He cast his eyes to their yellow depths, but saw nothing but barren branches and dried leaves. The leaves had long since turned orange, gold, and red, and recently began falling from the trees they sustained.

_Jack walking alone through the same stretch of woods. It is now mid-winter. Snow adorns the trees, long since having dropped their leaves. Something darted among the trees, whispering. At least until Jack was just a little bit quicker, and found himself face-to-face with a beautiful fiery-haired lass of the Highlands._

_Despite their corporeal differences they became close friends quite quickly._

"Boo!" yelled a voice right beside Jack's ear. The brown-haired teen jumped high in the air with a yelp, spinning around. Behind him was a red-haired young woman. She wore a dark blue dress, embroidered with a light golden lining. She wore black boots, of a style foreign to Jack's home in the Colonies. But she was shimmering, transparent. The lively Scottish beauty was a spirit. A specter, deceased, whatever you preferred.

Her eyes were bright and mischievous, fresh from her ambush.

"Evenin' Jack! How stands ye?" she said, acting as though she hadn't just scared him half-witless.

"And a happy All-Hallow's Eve to you as well, Mer'." He said, good-naturedly.

_She had told him, 'spirits cannot touch mortals'. She had perished from a winter illness centuries before in Medieval Scotland. She had a resigned sound in her voice when she told him of both things, since Jack had tried to pat her on the shoulder one summer afternoon. _

"Jack?" he heard Merida query. Hee looked up. "You know how spirits usually cannae touch mortals, right?"

"Yes," Jack answered, puzzled as to why she would bring up such a dampening subject now. "Why do you ask?"

There was a look in her eye. The Scottish specter usually looked sad when the topic of contact came up, but there was mischievousness and hope in her gaze.

"What is tonight, Jack?" she asked fervently, leaning forward.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "It's All-Hallows Eve, but I don't-"

He was abruptly cut off as Merida shot closer to him. "Do ye know what that means, Jack?" She exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

"Do all the ghosts and goblins get together and have a great party?" Jack answered facetiously, his customary smirk on his face.

"Yes, but- Oh! That's no' all! I can-!" She flustered about, swirling leaves in her wake.

Swirling leaves.

Movement. Caused by her presence.

Jack paused, taken aback by what he saw. Merida had never been able to interact with objects before. She simply passed through them as a wisp would. Never had he ever seen her so much as rustle his cloak. "Merida, you didn't…" He stepped closer to where Merida had stopped floating.

"Ah did," she answered. Merida now looked slightly anxious, wringing her hands slightly.

"Merida, what's wrong?" Jack asked, peering closer at her.

"Ah… eh, this is the part where some freak out, just a wee bit," she answered.

Jack cracked a small smile. "I'm not going to freak out. May I…" He paused briefly. "May I touch you?"

She said nothing in response, simply reaching out with her hand, palm down. She moved closer, red hair flowing gently in the twilight breeze.

_He had tried to touch her many times over the months, forgetting that she was little more than a wisp. An attempt to smack her shoulder in mirth at a bawdy Scottish joke, her trying to comfort him when his family's beloved housecat died during the first thaw, him trying to hug her in elation at birthing a calf on his own. Each time his body had passed through hers as though she was nothing more than a dream carried on the wind._

_He couldn't imagine going through life unable to touch anyone, even those one cared about. _

Warmth. That was what he felt on his shoulder. Jack stood rooted to the spot, looking at the non-translucent girl in front of him. For the first time since he had met the Highland lass Jack was completely gobsmacked. He turned his head, cast his eyes upon the pale hand resting beside his neck.

Merida swallowed hard. Jack looked completely stunned, staring at her hand on his shoulder. "Jack…?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond, simply reached a surprisingly steady hand to touch hers. For a moment she expected it to phase through, but his palm met the back firmly.

Jack moved his eyes to meet her aqua gaze. "How?" he breathed, almost inaudibly, his hand still covering hers. "I mean, I've tried before, and…"

"Touch, Jack! All-Hallow's Eve is the one time spirits can touch th' living!" Merida exclaimed, glee filling her voice.

"So, is this some sort of… evil demon spellmaking?" Jack asked with a wink. Merida answered with a slug to the arm.

"Solid enough for ye, Overland?" Merida quipped, smacking her fist into her other palm. "There's more where that came from, if yer still no' convinced."

Jack felt his own spirits life along with hers. He lifted his hand from hers to touch her hair. For an instant he expected his palm to pass through the fiery tresses as it had many times before, but instead Jack felt the soft locks against his fingers.

Jack tangled his fingers in her hair, trailing her locks between their tips. With a slight inhale he moved to her cheek, touching with the back of his hand. Merida simply closed her eyes and nuzzled against his cool touch. "I'm very convinced, Merida," he whispered, and gently pulled her into a hug.

She had substance. He couldn't pass through her, but her skin felt only half-there, as if her presence had been interrupted at some point between the two realms. Her skin was the temperature between hot and cold, warmer than the surrounding air but cooler that Jack's.

_They had mimed kissing before. A few months ago she had leaned in and pecked his cheek. Or she tried. Her face passed through his skin as easily as a stone through water._

Her skin was soft, like sheets that had sat in an empty room for a long while.

"Jack…" Merida spoke softly, biting her lower lip. He tore his gaze from her cheek to look her in the eye. "I want…" He nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging manner; he was so stunned at this latest development.

"I…" Merida paused, her eyes still on his. "Jack, I wan' ye to touch me. As you would a woman." She cracked a small lopsided grin. "And…. I wan' to touch you too."

Jack wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Touch me? But you just did?"

Merida sighed and smiled wryly. She often had trouble making her partners aware of her intentions. "No, Jack. I wan' ta be with you. Intimately."

Jack was quiet for a moment. _Oh_, he thought. No woman had declared sexual interest in him before. Witty response; where was his quick thinking? "I… I would want to touch me too?" As soon as the words left his mouth he winced. There was smooth, then there was endearingly awkward, and then there was that.

_Jack had once touched her chest, so to speak. He had been chasing her around the tree playfully, her laughing wildly. She reversed direction abruptly, and his hand passed through her breast. He had frozen still, naturally, while she stopped and eyed him. _

_Jack half-expected her to snap at him, or be annoyed, but instead she cracked a smile and asked him if he was trying to cop a feel on a spirit._

Merida just looked at him for a moment, before guffawing loudly. "Wouldn't we all, Jackson? Yer as pretty as an elf!" Jack looked somewhat put out at her comparison. "Ah, it's a good thing, you wood-dweller. Yer a cute one!"

A comfortable silence settled between them.

"Ahm goin' ta kiss ye, Jack. Ye alright with that?" Merida asked. Jack grinned slightly, and puckered up, like one would when forced to kiss an older relative.

"Lay one on me, Mer," he said, muffled through his contorted lips.

"Ah, c'mere ye bampot!" Merida laughed, and drew him close. For a moment his breath ghosted over her cool lips, waiting for one of them to finally lean in.

Blue and brown eyes fell closed, eyelids aflutter with anticipation. After a few seconds passed Merida leaned forward, touching her lips to his, gently and soft.

She tasted faintly of some fruit, apples perhaps. There was a hint of hay in her scent as well. But she mostly smelled of heather, of something ancient and distant, far away from the deep woods that Jack's family called their home.

Jack smelled lightly of horses and cattle, unsurprising considering his family's profession. But he also tasted of blueberries, and other fruits that one could find growing in these wild mountains. His musk was one of the earth, born and raised, but that of a free spirit, much like herself. If scents indicated personality then she reckoned that they were quite similar in fragrances.

Their lips separated, breath leaving living and spirit mouths to hang heavy in the cold air between them. Both teenagers were quiet, afraid to break the spell that had settled over them. For a moment the forest seemed to hang still, with only the whispering wind to disturb the peace.

Spirit and teenager leaned in for a second kiss simultaneously, noses bumping.

_Merida would be Jack's first, but he was not hers. Alas, she had died a virgin in Middle-Ages Scotland, but she had been with men and women alike since her death, always on All-Hallow's Eve. _

"So," Jack ventured. "Will this be your first time?"

Merida looked surprised at his question. "No… I've been with… others before." She looked at him with concern; she knew how his people could be about monogamy and sex. Jack himself differed in some ways, but the topic had only come up occasionally, and never so directly and personal. "Is… tha' goinna be a problem?"

Jack sighed in relief. Rubbing a hand on his face, he responded. "No! No, it won't. To be honest, Merida, I was hoping you would have had someone before me."

Merida chuffed in amused disbelief. "_You_ hoped I would hav' been with someone before ye?"

Jack looked somewhat abashed. "Look, this'll be my first time… and I thought it would be best if one of us knew what we were doing."

Merida smiled warmly. "Ah Jack. Ah'll take good care of ye."

She stepped closer, laying her hands back on his shoulders. She paused briefly, then leaned forward and kissed Jack again. But this time it was different. More heated. Her tongue dipped into his mouth, venturing around. He moaned quietly, and she responded in kind. Her arms snaked around his back, drawing him flush against her front. After a moment's hesitation Jack reciprocated, resting his hands on her sides.

Eventually she left his mouth, pulling away from his embrace, but her lips did not leave his body. Instead she kept kissing, lightly touching his nose, cheeks, chin, moving lower as she went. Heat sprouted from his skin wherever her ruby lips touched him.

Merida reached Jack's throat, trailing her lips over his pale skin and mouthing at the taunt flesh. Jack's neck arched, gasping at the sensation. She dipped lower, lower, until her eyes were level with his buttons. Trembling fingers worked Jack's shirt, drawing it apart to reveal his lean abdomen. Pale skin shown in the dying sun's light, pink nipples pebbled in the cold twilight air.

His chest was bereft of hair, its color just as pale as his cheeks and hands. Lean muscles defined his arms and chest, toned from his work on the homestead, which left little baby fat on his body. His nipples were hued a light pink, standing slightly erect in the cold evening air. He was a fine specimen, strong and vital. A lad with a body such as his would have fueled many a late-night fantasy for Merida during her living days in Scotland.

Jack shifted uncomfortably against the tree, abruptly self-conscious at Merida's quiet and prolonged examination of his body. "Well?" he voiced, swallowing and donning a small smile. "What do you think, O Spirit Princess of the Highlands? Is this too-solid mortal flesh enough?" Jack thumped a hand against his chest for emphasis.

"Oh, it's enough," Merida answered, her lips twisting into a foxy grin. "I'm-a gonna gobble you up!" she said, making jaws of her fingers and snarling at him.

Jack had to suppress a fit of laughter at Merida's theatrics. "Indeed, Princess? A Maiden Fair will be able to handle a rugged colonist?"

At that an impish look entered Merida's eyes. Abruptly she shoved Jack back against the nearby tree. "We shall see," she replied in a sultry tone, and lowered her head to meet his torso.

A sigh left Jack's mouth as Merida kissed his chest, dead center. Her tongue stole out, lightly touching the light skin. It travelled right, ever so slowly, occasionally leaving to allow her to press a kiss to his flesh. She reached his nipple, breathed on it, and circled it with her tongue, causing it to harden under her tip.

Merida's right hand stole downwards to touch his cock through his fabric pants. Jack jumped at the sudden contact. Merida's hand darted away as though burned by fire. "Ahm sorry Jack! Too much?" she asked.

Jack huffed, trying to get his breathing back under control. "No, no! Just startled me. Um…" He looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Wot is it?" Merida asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"…It felt good." Jack responded, reaching up to rub his hair. "Do it again, please?" he asked.

"Oh Ah'll do better than that!" Merida replied, and reached down to unbutton his trousers.

His cock was pale, like the rest of his body. It was freckled lightly around the base and partway up the shaft, and curved slightly to the left. He had already begun to harden in the cold night air, foreskin retracting to reveal a pink-colored head.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Merida whispered to herself. It had been a while since she had seen a cock, not counting the times she had peeked on unsuspecting men. Before Jack could respond she dipped her head and took him into her mouth.

Jack threw his head back and moaned loudly. Her mouth felt amazing! He had touched himself before, as all boys of his age did, but her cheeks and tongue gave him such pleasure that his palm couldn't bring. Her mouth was like silk (Not that he would know. He had never borrowed his mother's handkerchiefs to find out how soft they felt around his cock. Not at all.)

Merida could feel her pussy grow wet, excited by the sounds of her friend and lover above her. She closed her eyes and doubled her efforts, humming in contentment. She loved this, feeling in control, having her lover's pleasure under the control of her whims.

Merida drew back slightly, leaving only the head in her mouth. Her tongue probed at his foreskin, drawing a loud moan out of Jack.

"God, Merida! Where did you learn to do that?" Jack gasped out. Merida stopped her motion it look up at him, quirking and eyebrow as if to ask, _are you sure you want to know that now?_

"Right. Never mind," Jack decided. Merida, satisfied, returned to her ministrations.

Her lips were talented, drawing out sensations within Jack that he never imagined possible. It felt wet, but oh so exquisite. She caressed him, massaging his shaft and head alternately and simultaneously. Her tongue tickled the rear of his head, hitting the one spot that always made him gasp, but he now let out a bark of pleasure. Merida glanced up at him, curious as to his outburst, but he wasted no breath on words, instead gesturing breathlessly for her to continue.

She kept on, licking, sucking, and squeezing, until Jack could feel something boiling up inside of him, that familiar sensation of his impending finish. He wanted to, God, he wanted to, but he needed to wait. "Merida- Jesus! Hold on!" Merida released his cock from her mouth with a pop and looked at him with a touch of confusion.

"Jack? Wot is it? Not feeling good?" she asked, hand still resting in his member.

"No, no." Jack said, chest heaving. "Too much. Don't want. To cum. Now." He took a deep breath to get his exhalations under control. "I want to finish with you, Merida."

Merida was touched. It was rare for a person to want to finish with her. Men and women alike in the past were content to have their orgasms and deal with hers later.

She pulled Jack down to sit among the leaves with her. This time it was her with her back to the tree. Jack was seated in front of her, looking uncertain. He wanted to touch her badly, but was waiting… for something. He still wasn't sure what the "Okay" sign was, but-

"I'm no' gonna touch myself, you know. Unless you plan on taking yer sweet time!" Merida said.

That was all Jack needed. He reached out and rested a hand on Merida's clothed chest, rubbing slightly and steadily.

Merida liked that. Oh, she very much did. She also liked how Jack leaned in to kiss her sweetly while massaging her chest. He was gentle, much more so than most of the others that she had been with over the centuries. She could feel herself begin to grow wet at the sensation of his hands caressing her bosom.

Jack leaned his face into Merida's chest, kissing her collarbones. His hands stole up her spine, rubbing soft circles on her freckled back. Goosebumps formed wherever he touched, contact like electricity. They rubbed at her neck, then down to the top of her dress. And stayed there.

"Merida?" Jack voiced. She snapped back to awareness. His fingertips were still resting on her dress.

"Yeh? Whot is it?" she said. Jack gestured at her dress.

"May I?"

Merida didn't understand why Jack would stop just to ask permission to continue; why would she change her mind in the middle? Then it dawned on her: he was ready to see her fully. She nodded in assent.

Jack's fingers fumbled at the back of Merida's dress, eager to expose her beauty. "How do I- _damn_ it!" he muttered, unable to loosen the strings holding her dress in place.

Merida laughed sheepishly. "Ah. I forgot aboot that." She closed her eyes, and breathed in. Her dress melted away like shadows in the light, leaving her bare before Jack.

Jack may or may not have goggled momentarily upon seeing her.

Her skin was bright and vibrant, surprisingly so for one not of the living. Light freckles dusted her shoulders, likely from her time spent outdoors in her time of living. Her breasts were the size of apples, not large, but tasteful, just the right shape to fit into his hand. He began to harden just at the thought of palming their globe-like shape.

Her womanhood was shrouded in red curls, and already moist, ever-so-slightly. He could smell her from a foot away. Her folds were ever-so-slightly visible, glistening with her sweet-smelling liquid. It all looked like some delectable foreign fruit, just waiting for him to sink his tongue into.

"Whot do ye think?" Merida asked, breaking Jack out of his trance.

"You're beautiful, Merida," he responded with quiet awe. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open. He had never seen a woman unclothed and so close before.

Merida flushed at his compliment. She had heard similar sentiments countless times over the many years of her existence, both living and dead, but it still thrilled her when expressed by someone she held dear.

"What heaven hath thou been thrown from, O Noble Maiden Fair?" Jack said with solemn sincerity. "Thou is certainly not of this earth. Have I died and gone to Heaven too soon?" he continued, taking a knee and placing a hand over his heart.

"No, ye fool!" Merida said in mock anger. "I'm the one who's dead!" She swatted Jack's arm and laughed, loud and full.

"So, may I lay hands on such pure beauty that is before me?" Jack asked, an impish look still in his eye.

Merida grinned. "Ah suppose it's only fair, 'Master Jackson'" She took his hand and put it on her upper chest, slightly below her heart.

Jack could have kept going with the angel comparisons, but he thought it wise to lay off and just touch the spirit before him.. He had never touched a woman before now, never came any closer to anyone outside of his private thoughts and fantasies.

"Well?" Merida said. "Move around a bit!" She took his wrist again and moved him down again, this time so that he was cupping her breast.

Jack could hardly believe himself. Here he was, touching a beautiful woman, a spirit no less. Slowly, he began to rub her breast by himself. Her nipple began to harden underneath his palm, darkening slightly.

Merida sighed in pleasure, closing her eyes and leaned back against the tree. It had been far too long since hands besides her own had caressed her. Jack may be inexperienced, but he certainly had a knack for knowing what gave a woman pleasure.

"Harder, Jack! Please," she gasped out. "Ah, also," Merida asked, with a touch of hesitance, "Could you suck on them, too?"

Jack said nothing; he simply lowered his mouth and suckled.

Merida leaned her head back and let out a low moan as Jack swirled her nipples around with his tongue. Circling, prodding, kneading. He coaxed out levels of pleasure from her teats that she never could with her fingers alone. Oh, gods, it was glorious.

Jack trailed down her belly with her other hand, causing Merida to let out light giggles. He nestled his fingers in the hairs around her womanhood. Her breathing hitched, and her eyes snapped to his, wide.

"May I?" Jack whispered, holding her gaze. She nodded wordlessly in assent.

His fingers nudged at her opening, and pushed in. Merida gasped in pleasure, closing her eyes. The delicious feeling of being stretched by someone else's fingers was intoxicating.

But Jack, in his ignorance, was dancing around the one vital part of her pleasure centers; the one nub that provided lightning-like sensations went unstimulated. Damned if she wouldn't get him there!

"Jack!" she gasped. "Up! There's a- Little- spot-"

Merida's eyes shot wide, and she threw her head back with a loud cry. Jack had been able to understand what she was getting at, and began rubbing it. It felt wonderful, but it was too much.

Merida, struggling to speak, gasped out, "Too much, Jack! Rub around!" He responded by ceasing to rub it, and instead began circling her clit, occasionally dipping deeper within her. She sighed in pleasure; this was so much better. His steady rhythm, in, around, out, back, was drawing her closer and closer to her edge.

Gods, it was so good, he was so good! She slipped closer, closer still, propelled by Jack's adroit fingers. Almost there; she was gasping out, inhaling and exhaling frantically. On the precipice; moaning and pleading with her friend, _Don't stop!_

And finally there! Her climax burst upon her like a torrent falling into a dry canyon. She cried out, speaking in tongues and she writhed in pleasure before Jack. He just dug in, maintaining a steady massage inside her, letting her ride out her finish.

Eventually she came down, panting, trying to get her breath back. Her eyes were closed in bliss, hair in disarray around her face. Jack thought that she had never looked more beautiful than then, basking in her afterglow.

Eventually Merida opened her eyes, looking at Jack with warm affection. "That was… Thank you, Jack."

Jack simply dipped his head, a small smile adorning his lips. He removed his fingers from her slit, completely soaked with her release. Looking her straight in the eye, he put them in his mouth and sucked, making sure she could see his tongue lap up her essence.

Merida's face flushed once again with arousal. Oh, now he'd done it.

She leaned forward and kissed him, hard and deep. Putting all of her desire into a single gesture. When she drew back Jack looked dazed, and distinctly hot and bothered.

"May we…?" He gasped out. Merida adopted a coy look at his vague request.

"May we whot, lad?" She asked, quirking an inquisitorial eyebrow. He was going to have to be direct after his earlier performance.

"May I… be with you?" he asked, flushing more red than he was upon fingering her. Yet he still found opportunity for a lopsided grin.

"Ah, c'mere you oaf!" Merida said, seizing hold of his shoulder.

Merida pulled Jack down with her, lying him on his back. His cheeks had a tinge of red, and her breathing was heavier than usual.

"Are ye ready, Jack?" Merida asked, straddling Jack's hips. Her fiery hair tumbled down about her shoulders, framing her face and obscuring her breast. She looked like a goddess, descended from the heavens, looking for worship, and woe betide any who denied her.

Jack reached up a hand to brush a stray lock from her cheek. "As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Merida answered by putting her hands on his chest and lowering herself down onto him.

Warmth. It was something that Merida hadn't felt within her in decades. Jack felt like fire inside of her, filling her with heat. "Gods, Jack! You…" she gasped.

"Is it good?" Jack panted. She felt like silk around his cock, caressing his hardness and tempting him to release. "Lord Almighty, you're- I-"

"You feel amazing, Jack!" Merida cried. She bucked her hips, sliding him slightly out, and them shoved back down, taking him fully inside her.

Jack cried out in pleasure. He reached up and took her hips in his hands, grasping them until his knuckles turned white.

"Heh…" Merida panted. "Gods, that's been a while." She smirked down at the boy nestled under and within her. "So, how does th' lad's first time feel?"

Jack loosened his death grip on Merida's hips. "It feels… God, it's the best thing I've ever felt!" He looked up at her with great affection. "You're incredible."

"Ahhh. Thanks, Overland. Not bad yourself." Merida replied. She laid a kiss on Jack's lips. "Shall we continue?"

Jack responded with a small upwards thrust, tearing a gasp out of the redhead atop him.

"Verra well. Hold on, Jackson!" she said, and began to move.

In and out he went, producing delectable friction, cushioned by Merida's moisture. The air around them was filled with their gasps and moans. Jack tried his best to keep his eyes open to watch the beauty riding him. Her hair was strewn around her face, framing it like a portrait. Her breasts moved like pendulums, swaying in time with her thrusts atop him.

Merida looked down at Jack, watching his pleasured face. His lips were parted, panting out as she moved on his cock. His cheeks were flushed with his arousal, shiny in the moonlight.

His eyes opened as she gazed upon him, perhaps disturbed as her thrusts slowed. "Hey," he said, smiling up at her.

She returned his smile. "Hey yerself, Overland. How are things down there?"

His eyes wandered around, lingering on her breast. "Quite nice, if I do say so myself. Very-" His breath hitched as she bucked her hips. "Pleasant."

He felt the familiar sensation bubbling up within him. "It's coming, Mer'." He groaned in intense pleasure.

"Me too," she panted out. "Together?" she gasped.

"Yes!" He said. "God, yes!"

Merida's hips picked up speed, beginning to make a slapping sound as they made contact with Jack's. Her wetness made a squelching sound, seeping out around his cock. Both youths gasped and moaned, giving voice to the sensations produced by their union.

"Now! Gods, I'm- Now!" Merida cried out, clenching around Jack, tight as a vise.

"Me too, Merida. Lord, Oh!" Jack bit out, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. His cock pistoned up and down, in and out, faster and stronger. Finally Jack sang out his pleasure, his essence leaving his body in hot, powerful spurts. Merida was not far behind, finishing with a similar cry and exaltation to the divines. Her womanhood quivered around Jack, coaxing out the last of his seed. Eventually Merida rode out her finish, and collapsed against Jack, chest heaving.

Both lay in silence, basking in the glow of their shared climaxes. Only the sound of the wind could be heard, until Jack spoke up in a quivery voice.

"That was…" Jack started, but trailed off as he tried to regain his breath.

"Incredible," finished Merida.

Both looked into the other's eyes, smiling. At least until Jack broke the silence with a large yawn.

"Tuckered out, eh Overland?" Merida asked, similarly tired.

Jack answered by encircling her in his arms, nuzzling her fiery hair.

"I'll take tha' as a yes," Merida said, lightly chuckling.

She settled into his arms, sated and content. Already she could feel his steady sleeping breath rustle her curls. Her eyes closed, leaving her disheveled face a picture of peaceful bliss.

With that she fell asleep, signaling an end to her All-Hallow's Eve.

The sun began to rise on the new day. All-Hallows Eve had passed. Spirits had made merry, be it by partying or harassing a hapless mortal. Those of the living had spent the night in various ways, some by feasting, others by attempting to communicate with the dead (few were interested, as most were taking advantage of their temporary corporeality), and a few simply sat in quiet reflection.

Light pierced through the orange leaves that still adorned the tree branches. Most of them had fallen by now, succumbing to the coming frost. They littered the ground, coloring the ground orange and red, making seem as though a great organic carpet covered the forest floor. A chill still hung in the air, sustained by the dew on the tree trunks and branches.

Jack still slept, curled up as if cuddling an invisible figure. It was as if his partner had simply vanished into the darkness. He shivered slightly as a cool morning breeze chilled his body.

Eventually the rising sun met his closed eyes. They wrinkled slightly, trying to shut out the intruding sunlight. It was all for naught, as his eyes opened, still tired. They then shot open as he noticed the absence of his companion. Jack lept to his feet and cast his gaze around frantically; she wasn't beside him, nor in the trees, or down the trail. He redressed quickly and set off to find his missing partner.

He finally spotted her a ways off, in a clearing. She sat beneath an oak tree, her back to where Jack had been sleeping. She didn't seem to hear him as he approached, despite the light crunching of leaves beneath his feet. She appeared to be lost in thought, staring off at something in the trees that only she could see.

Jack tried to tap her on the shoulder, but instead his hand kept right on going as though he had tried to touch a wisp.

Merida still reacted as though he touched her. She jumped and turned around, smiling sadly. "It's over, Jack," she quietly said. "I'm fully spirit again."

"Oh," Jack simply replied. He wasn't sure how to respond. He hadn't exactly been afforded occasion to ponder their future last night. A beautiful woman seemed to be non-conducive to such contemplations.

Jack took a seat next to her, leaning back against the tree.

"But you're still here, Merida. And that's what matters to me," he said, and let the silence settle once more.

Spirit and mortal sat in the quiet for a while, listening to the forest's sounds. Wind in the baring branches, the rustles of small creatures beneath the fallen leaves. The remaining birds singing their last songs before flying away until the warmth of spring returned.

"Jack…" Merida began. He looked over at her, waiting for the spirit to continue.

"Will you still be with me? Even if we cannae touch?" She paused, gathering her thoughts. A strand of her curly hair floated into her eye. She brushed it back, and proceeded.

"There hav' been those who left me… when they found that they could only touch me once a year," Merida said, looking over at Jack. He was quiet, thinking about what she said. It would be hard, but he could…

"But there have been some that didn't, haven't there?" he asked. Merida looked sharply over at him, before breaking into a smile.

"Are you saying you won' leave?" she said, beaming.

Jack returned her smile. "Yes. I won't leave you."

"Weeell…" Merida said. "Don't promise too much. There are some ye can't keep."

Jack scooted a little closer, still looking at the peeking over the treeline. "Then how about…" He thought for a moment. "For this moment, we will stay." He looked over at Merida, whose eyes had never left him. "What do you think?"

"Ah think you need to read more poetry," Jack mimed swatting her arm. Merida giggled and pretended to fend him off. "Ahl right! It's fine. That's all Ah really want right now."

Mortal and spirit sat side by side underneath the great oak tree, content to let the silence bear what feelings they had to express. Time and life's events may tear them apart one day, but for now they were content to sit next to a dear friend, and now lover.


End file.
